Mirror
by konako
Summary: Regina stands in front of her mirror. Red Queen. Drabble.


Pale hands embrace her waist and Regina is pulled from her thoughts. The reflection in the mirror seems distant, like it's not hers – An old witch, staring back at her with hollow eyes.

Ruby's voice feels real, though, close to her ear as she rests her chin on the older woman's shoulder. Long fingers brush away the dark hair from her face.

"Your hair's getting longer" Says the sweet, careful voice behind her and Regina can feel the warmth returning to her body. Slowly, her reflection is hers again.

She sees herself, standing in front of the tall mirror, holding her hands to her belly as if to hold her butterflies in place. Ruby is behind her, smiling a quiet smile, noticing every small change in the brown eyes.

"I haven't had the time to worry about such things" There's almost an apology in her voice as Regina finds her fingertips on the thin, delicate skin on the back of Ruby's hand. She can _still feel_ the electricity in every touch. After so long, it hasn't faded.

"I didn't mean it like that" Ruby laughs a puff of air that tickles Regina's earlobe, "I don't mind. I like it"

Regina turns away from the mirror. She's now facing Ruby and the bright green eyes that watch her with vibrant attention. She looks up – without her heels, Ruby is that much taller than her and Regina feels tiny and undressed, so unworthy of this woman.

Yet, there is a subtle bow-like nature in Ruby's movements that assures her that, despite all, she's still a queen. Tiny, barefooted and confused, but a queen.

"Maybe I'll grow a mane like yours." Regina teases her, her voice fragile and small, as if intimidated by the sudden closeness proving her so vulnerable.

She knows Ruby wouldn't take advantage of such a laughable queen. She's safe – back to her reflection, holding the young woman against her like she's the only rock in her world. Maybe, she is.

"No," Ruby laughs, but the shadow over her eyes and the wrinkle on her forehead tells Regina that she picked up on her weak tone. "You're not _that wild_ ", she says "Just as powerful, but not that wild" The waitress steps closer and their chests meet. Her words are a whisper " _I'm_ the werewolf"

"Wait" Regina smiles, her voice matching Ruby's " _'Just as powerful'?"_ Her red lips part in a genuine laugh and Ruby fakes a groan. "I'm afraid you're very mistaken, Ruby."

"Oh, am I?" The taller woman arches an eyebrow. A provocation. "As I recall, you can't turn into a huge scary wolf"

"I could if I wanted to" Regina insists, joining in in Ruby's humor. "A rat, a snake, a crow…"

"Okay, okay" Ruby cuts her off with a defiant smile. "But you would last, what? A few minutes? I know how magic works. Emma's told me all about it." Regina hummed a dramatic surprise. "You get tired. It's not like you can stay in that form forever"

"And you can?" The shorter woman raises her chin. Another provocation. They work better like that.

"All. Night. Long." Ruby lowers her voice in a way Regina imagines only her cursed personality taught her how – it was predatory in an entirely different way.

She wants to mask _this,_ the nice discomfort, the heat in her stomach; How Ruby makes her feel. She can't have another disadvantage. Tiny, barefooted, confused and _aroused_. What a queen.

"Ugh! Sometimes you _really_ are a dog." Regina replies as soon as she can regain control of her butterflies. This time, she pressed them against Ruby. Warm and firm, numbing her fears in the best way possible.

Ruby's curved lips meet hers. To her surprise, the kiss was soft and lingering, almost like Ruby was afraid to part, to let her go. Serious and afraid, all at once. It wasn't the silky speech or the flirty words. It wasn't _that fire_.

"You are a Queen." Ruby breathes against her cheek. Her long fingers curl on the side of Regina's shirt. A desperation.

 _You're not gone. Don't even think about going._

 _Stay here._

"You will always be a Queen" The green eyes take some distance to look at her, her face, the dark circles barely hidden, the crook above her brow, her long, long hair. Ruby sees it all. "Don't ever doubt that, Regina"

Regina exhales, her chest weights. A harsh breath that cleared her mind and relaxed her shoulders. A tension she hadn't realized she felt, pushing and forcing her inside herself like a void.

She looks up at Ruby – another kiss, a silent "thank you" - and lets the reflection in the mirror disappear.


End file.
